


Anna

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John meets an old flame, whilst watching baby.





	Anna

“ Half two you said “ Kayleigh said speaking into her phone, Mandy was standing next to her smiling as she gazed into the pushchair Kayleigh was pushing.

“ I said about half two, it's bloody busy you know , anyway I'm nearly there “ John replied.

“ How close is nearly …….?”

“ BOO, “ John shouted as he stood behind Kayleigh.

“ You daft bugger “ Kayleigh said lightheartedly slapping his arm.

“ Nearly had a heart attack John “ Mandy said smiling.

“ I'm only a couple of minutes late, so give me baby and off you go ladies”

John kissed Kayleigh on the lips and Mandy on the cheek.

“ Are you waiting in the centre or will you head home?” Kayleigh asked as she brushed fluff off John's lapels.

“ Bit of both, will have a look in the gadget shop …”

“ As you do “

“ As I do, then I'll see if the sale is still on at the tackle shop, might get some bits and bobs, then a nice coffee, might head home then “

“ No worries John if you head off, I'll bring Kayleigh back “ Mandy added.

“ Excellent, well ladies enjoy your thing “

“ Shiatsu massage “

“ That's the thing, enjoy it “ John smiled.

“ Missy was fed and changed twenty minutes ago, so you've a couple of hours to play with okay”

“ Okay love “

“ Bye darling “ Mandy said.

“ Bye love “ John said waving.

“ She weren't talking to you John” Kayleigh giggled.

“ I know “ he chuckled “ I know “

“ Bye see you later” Kayleigh said kissing his cheek.

John smiled as he watched two redheads walk away arm in arm, and his smile deepened as he looked into the pushchair and saw his other little redhead fast asleep.

 

He didn't buy any gadgets but he did buy some nice fishing gear, then having decided to treat himself to a nice cappuccino, he made a beeline for Costa. He headed for the lift, Tuesday's were quiet so there was no queue, he glanced in the pushchair as the bell rang to indicate the lifts arrival, when he looked up, the woman in the lift gasped,

“ John “

“ Anna “

He shoved the pushchair into the lift, and awkwardly smiled.

“ Grandad on pram duty today, it's lovely isn't it “ Anna said nodding towards the pushchair.

“ Dad “

“ What ?”

“ I'm dad, not grandad “

“ Sorry I thought …..”

Suddenly they both burst out laughing.

“I'm heading for a coffee, wanna join me, have a chat , sort of catch up ?”

“ Aye John I would, that'll be nice “

Anna had insisted on buying the coffees, John sat at the table people watching.

“ Sorry” Anna said smiling “ about the grandad thing “

“ Not the first time someone's thought that “

“ Really ?”

“ No “ John chuckled “ well not yet “

“ So?”

“ Aye so? “ John said sipping his coffee.

“ Did you wait long for eh ? “ she nodded towards the pushchair.

“ Evie “

“ Lovely name”

“ Thanks “ John said.

“ Did you ?”

“ What ?”

“ Wait long for her, have you been married long ? “

“ No, been married two years, she's four months so not really “

“ First marriage I take it ?”

“ Aye, I waited a long time for the right woman, sorry I didn't mean that how it sounded” John said apologetically.

“ No offence taken John, we both moved on simple as that, what we had wouldn't have lasted this long, would it ?, be honest “

“ No I suppose it wouldn't have “

“ There is no suppose about it, we’d have been divorced or one of us would have been done for murder by now, we both know it”

“ We did get on though “

“ Sex mad the two of us, I think half of all the sex I've had in my life was with you John “

“ Now, in that we were compatible “ he smiled recollecting some fun times.

“ I'm divorced, living single, my daughter is a single mum and I have a two year old granddaughter called Olivia who I see almost every day, I'm a social worker for the probation service, drink too much red wine, and a vegetarian “

“ That it , that your description of you is it ?”

“ Well I left out the saggy boobs, fat arse and grey hair, they my friend are self evident “

“ Aye I noticed “

“ Cheeky bastard Redmond “ she giggled.

“ Nice to see you again Anna, it really is “ John said smiling.

“ Feelings mutual John “

“ Divorce on friendly terms ?”

“ No John, he humped half of my friends apparently, I hate the bastard, but enough of me, tell me about your wife, does she look like me ?”

“ Not a bit, she's a little over five feet, redheaded, big busted, always smiling, a real people person, she works wi me , but she's on promotions, she's a wonderful mother, a fantastic person and I love her to bits, she's made me, honest to God, if it weren't for her , well I just don't know ?”

“ I hate her already “ as Anna said it she grinned “ but carry on tell me more” John knew she was joking.

John and Anna talked idly for quite some time, laughing and reminiscing, jogging each others memories about people they knew, places they'd been, things they got up to, shared disappointments and broken dreams with each other, had a good time. And both knew that although they they were happy talking, there was no attraction anymore, just the vestiges of their long friendship.

“ So does Charlotte leave you to mind baby often does she ?”

“ Charlotte?”

“ Your wife John, I met your mum a few years back and she told me you were engaged to Charlotte “

“ My wifes name is Kayleigh, Charlotte and I, well we never got as far as a wedding, put it that way”

“ Shit, that's me put my size sevens in it again, sorry”

“ Forget it , water under the bridge, I'm happier now than I've ever been, no offence “

“ None taken, I'm happy for you, you need a dominant woman in your life”

“ I never said she was dominant “

“ You're forty John, recently married, a first time dad and you're pushing a baby around a shopping centre whilst your wife has a massage, she's the dominant one in your relationship”

“Aye she is “ John chuckled, “ now I think about it”

A murmur from the pushchair attracted both their attention.

“ She's getting restless John, when was she fed last ?"

“ Christ it's about two hours ago now “ John said looking at his watch,” she might need fed or changed, I'll check her na…..”

John's phone rang.

“ Kayleigh by Marillion, I wonder who that can be ? “ Anna feigned surprise.

As John fished around in his jacket pockets for his phone, Anna nodded towards the pushchair.

“ May I ?”

John nodded in reply, eventually answering his phone.

“ Hiya love, how was the massage ?”

“ Superb John, so relaxing, I'll give you one if you want “

“ I'd love you to give me one “ John gave Anna the two finger salute when she wiggled her eyebrows at his comment.

“ You still in the centre John ?”

“ Aye love, I'm in Costa talking to a friend”

“ Okay darling I'll meet you there in ten minutes okay ?, I'll tell Mandy she can head off, love you “

When John hung up, he looked at Anna who was holding a smiling baby in her arms,

“ Might need fed, her nappy seems to be okay “

“ I've got bottles in the bag” John opened the baby bag and removed a prepared bottle.

“ Give her here”

“ Get it heated John, it'll be cold now “

“ Oh aye I forgot “ John sheepishly went to the counter to get Evie's bottle heated. A few moments later he was back.

“ Right pass her over”

“ Can I feed her John? “

“ Sure why not “

“ See “ Anna said as she fed Evie, “ it's a granny's touch”

“ I need a wee, you okay with her for a few minutes? “

“ Fill your boots John “ they both chuckled at that particular turn of phrase. John disappeared through the shop, smiling.

A few seconds later a little redhead walked into Costa, there was no sign of John, there was however a woman in a business suit, sitting next to a pushchair exactly like Evies , feeding a little redheaded baby girl dressed exactly like Evie, there was no mistake, that little girl was most definitely Evie. But where was John? “

“ Excuse me, who the hell are you, and what exactly are you doing with my baby ?”

“ You must be Evies mum Kayleigh, I'd shake hands but obviously I'm busy “ Anna had replied with a smile, but the stern look on the little redheads face didn't falter in the slightest.

“ John was feeding her but needed the loo, so I took over, hope you don't mind, my granddaughter isn't long off the bottle so I've had plenty practice”

“ Hi love “ John said as he walked towards the table, Kayleigh made a sweeping motion towards the table with both hands and glared at him.

“ Anna this is my lovely wife Kayleigh, mother of my little angel there “

“ Kayleigh this is Anna “

“ Anna, thee Anna, met on a train, went to uni Anna ?"

“ I am indeed Kayleigh, one and the same “

“ Well I'm, I mean you, sort of well…….”

“ Not what you imagined ?“

“ No “ Kayleigh said .

“ I get that a lot, most people expect me to be wearing flip flops, a kaftan and a peace symbol around my neck, twenty odd years ago perhaps, when John and I were friends, but now it's court shoes, business suits and “ tidy hair “ .

“ Sorry if I seemed a bit short with you then “ Kayleigh said starting to smile.

“ Don't you worry, I'm really thick skinned, and a mother, I understand “

Kayleigh sat down on the seat next to Anna,

“ John, get your wife a coffee “ Anna said.

“ Skinny latte please “ she looked at John and smiled.

“ She seems to be taking that awfully slowly,  is it warm enough ?” Kayleigh enquired.

“ I'll check it “ Anna took the bottle from Evie and put it to her mouth, testing the temperature by tasting it.

“ No “ Kayleigh said putting her hands to her own mouth.

“ Seems okay, don't worry love, I take oral hygiene very seriously “ Anna said patting a mortified Kayleigh's leg.

“ It's breast “

“ You what ?”

“ Its breast milk Anna, I'm breastfeeding, I filled that this morning using a pump, I'm so sorry “

Anna sat open mouthed staring at Kayleigh.

“ Here you are love” John said placing the latte in front of Kayleigh.

Anna grabbed it, drank half and then proceeded to gargle the second half.

“ Same again “ she said putting the glass on the table, John went back to the counter mumbling to himself.

Anna looked at Kayleigh again, suddenly they both burst out laughing.

Anna excused herself to go to “ the bog “cause as she put it she was “ far from being a little girl, and I ain't no lady “. Kayleigh took the opportunity to have a look at the woman who once held the key to John's heart. She was tall, taller than John, long legged, not much of a bust , narrow hipped, she was naturally attractive, and was a slightly greying natural blond, her face exuded a friendly demeanour, she was a very nice person, if she hadn't been John's ex they might have been friends, but she was, so they wouldn't be.

When John came back to the table, Kayleigh was feeding Evie, the bottle had been packed away, she was doing it properly.

“ Almost forgot it was a skinny latte, I almost boobed there”

“ So did I “ Anna said.

Kayleigh laughed so loudly she upset Evie, she was giggling as she settled her down,

“ Don't Anna “ she said wiping her eyes.

“ Kayleigh “ Anna said conspiratorially “ if you keep tittering John will ask questions”

Kayleigh started laughing again.

“ What you two up to ?” John asked looking at Kayleigh and Anna in turn, “ what's funny ?”

“ Once I've gone John I'm sure Kayleigh will keep you abreast of things “

Kayleigh stood up and handed Evie to John and while laughing fixed her clothing.

Every time she settled down, Anna winked at her and she started giggling again.

“ So Kayleigh, in all seriousness, I take it you're an advocate of breastfeeding.

“ Yes I am, it's best for baby isn't it ?”

“ It is but you wouldn't believe some people are still against it, it's got its knockers “

That did it for Kayleigh, she snorted and was laughing so much, she was struggling to breathe.

“ Why the breast jokes?” John asked smiling.

“ I'll tell you later love, Anna thanks, I haven't laughed so much for a while”

“ It's been great meeting you Kayleigh, honestly it has, good to know John's in good hands, but I best go, I'm taking a liberty with my employer today”

John, Kayleigh and Anna all hugged outside Costa, before she took her leave of the couple.

She waved to them when she got to the stairs, they waved back, both smiling genuine smiles of affection.

“ Was she always funny like that John ?“

“ Aye, she was always finding things to make me laugh, she was really good at wordplay and such, she made people around her forget their troubles for a while, made people happy”

“ Did she make you happy ?”

“ Aye, she did, but not as happy as you make me, she never ever made me as happy as you make me, she never could “

There was silence for a while, John turned to see Kayleigh staring at him.

“ What ?”

“ You say the sweetest things John, especially when you're not thinking about doing it “

“ That's obviously when my hearts working my mouth, my brain trips up sometimes when it does it “

Kayleigh pulled him down to her by the lapels, and kissed him.

“ Let's head home love eh ?, “ Kayleigh said “ I'm bloody sore laughing wi Anna “

“ Aye you were laughing alright, thought I'd need to nip out for a tena lady at one point”

“ I have the last laugh though “

“ How love ?”

“ I'm going home with you, the lovely John Redmond, she isn't, her loss is my gain, C'mon there's a chilli in the slow cooker wi our name on it”

John followed her towards the car park, smiling to himself, it was nice to see Anna again, but he didn't miss her, and he knew he never would.


End file.
